Mounting arrangements are known, comprising at least one slot in the knife holder, adapted to the thickness of the cutting blade in such a way that the replaceable blade can be positioned in the slot and thereby partly be fixed in the knife holder. Usually, further means are needed in order to secure the replaceable cutting blades radially in the knife holder, which e.g. is done by placing a securing ring radially externally of the cutting blades, or, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,033,001, by means of a screw.
From U.S. Pat. No. 2,259,623 it is known to mount the replaceable blade in a slot provided in the knife holder, and to secure the cutting blade against the bottom of the slot by means of a screw, inserted in a threaded bore extending traversely of the blade through the knife holder, the screw having a conical tip for engaging a hole in the blade. In this construction, there is a risk that the screw and blade fall out of the knife holder, whereby they are mixed with the product and possibly damage the cutting assembly or other parts of the machinery.